The present disclosure relates to a display enabling stereoscopic display of a parallax barrier type, and an electronic unit including the display.
A stereoscopic display of a parallax barrier type is one of typical stereoscopic display systems enabling stereoscopic display with naked eyes instead of special spectacles. The stereoscopic display includes a parallax barrier oppositely disposed on the front (close to a display surface) of a two-dimensional display panel. The parallax barrier typically has a structure where light-shielding portions shielding display image light from the two-dimensional display panel and stripe-shaped openings (slit portions) transmitting the display image light are alternately provided in a horizontal direction.
In the parallax barrier type, parallax images for stereoscopy (in the case of two eyepoints, a right perspective image and a left perspective image) are displayed on the two-dimensional display panel in a space-divisional manner, and the parallax images are parallactically separated, in a horizontal direction, by the parallax barrier for stereoscopy. For example, the width of each slit of the parallax barrier is appropriately set. This enables light rays of different parallax images to be separately incident on two eyes of a viewer through the slit portions in viewing of the stereoscopic display from a predetermined position and a predetermined direction by the viewer.
It is to be noted that in the case where, for example, a transmissive liquid crystal display panel is used as the two-dimensional display panel, the parallax barrier is allowed to be disposed close to the back of the two-dimensional display panel (see FIG. 10 of Japanese Patent No. 3565391 and FIG. 3 of Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2007-187823). In such a case, the parallax barrier is disposed between the transmissive liquid crystal display panel and a backlight.